Hide and go Scream
by bubbly4roxy
Summary: 8 kids lie to thier parents and go camping in the forest. When Capricorn's men stumble upon them they are taken to the village were both boys and girls are trained to become black jackets. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Niki POV**

I skipped out of my house and into the street. I was going to meet my friends at the village fountain and we were going to

camp out in the forest except we told all our parents that we were having a sleepover at a friends house then going to the city for 5 days.

We were gonna be gone for 6 days. I am 13 and have long straight auburn layered hair and moss colored eyes. I have pale skin and a slender

body. My real name is Nicole but I keep it short.

My friends that are coming are Kyla, Jenny (short for Jenifer), and Brooke. Then all of my other friends that are boys Dylan, Colin, Joey, and Johnny.

Kyla is 12 and Jenny is 12 and my best friend Brooke is 13 like me. Kyla has short brown hair, brown eyes and a slim body. Jenny has blond

shoulder length curls and aqua colored eyes and a regular body. Brooke has flaming red straight long hair, brown eyes and also a pretty

skinny body.

Kyla is turning 13 in 11 days and Jenny is turning 13 in 18 days.

Dylan has blond short hair, lanky body and olive green eyes, he is 13. Colin has sandy hair that has a little length to it, he has a well built body and brown

eyes he is 14. Joey has black hair that is longish, with grey eyes, and medium muscles he is 13. Johnny has dirty blond hair that curves at the ends as if he wore

hats so much that it is now permantly curved, he has a wirey body and paleish skin his age is 14.

Johnny just turned 14, 3 weeks ago and Colin turned 14, 2 months ago.

All in all there were 8 of us. I was the second to last one to the fountain. We all had bags with sleeping bags and an ice chest filled with food and

snacks, that were already cooked or they were cold cut like sandwiches. We also got a bunch or drinks. We brought dozens of glowsticks and

flashlights with extra batteries. We had everything from tents to bugspray. We even packed our bathing suits. Of course we also brought a big fat first aid kit.

We sat on the ridge of the fountain talking about the plans.

"I think we should take the road that leads out of the village and keep on walking until we find a dence part in the forest. Then we branch off and

find a clearing were we set camp." Joey said

"No way I say we go west into the forest and mark the tree's with our knifes then we find a clearing and camp there." Kyla said

"No I think we should hitchhike on a big truck or something and." Jenny paused "Never mind it's a stupid idea."

That's why Kyla, Brooke and I call Jenny the Blonde Bimbo. She never think's before she speaks.

"I think we should do what Kyla said except we head east about 3 miles, there is a lake there and we can camp there." I said

Everbody agreed. Even my crush Johnny.

We picked up our stuff and headed out of the village to the east. We took a longer route because we did not want to risk being seen by people we know.

"How long is it going to take?" Jenny asked

"About 3 and a half hours." Dylan replied

We soon got to the forest and I brought out my knife and every 10 tree's I slashed a mark into it.

"How big is the lake?" Kyla asked

"Medium sized and it is both shallow and deep." I replied

"Are we going to have a campfire?" Jenny asked

"Yes." the boy's replied

"Jenny are you going to shut up with the 20 questions?" I asked

"Maybe." she replied while stifleing a giggle

"Ok have you herd that at school Megen kissed 2 boys on the scoccer team and she even cheated on her exam from that kid, what's his name? Marco,

and the teacher knew it but did not bust her." Brooke said

"What type of kiss?" Colin asked

"A big french kiss, it was like she was digging for gold in his mouth." Brooke said

"She has got issues." Jenny said

"Bimbo." Brooke, Kyla and I said together

"She has a little something more then issues." Kyla said

"No doubt." I said

"Well I bet you have not herd this juicy piece of gossip." Jenny said

"Lay it on me Jenny." Kyla said

"Ok so yo know the north wall of the campus?" she said

"Yes." We all said in usion, even the boys

"Well you know it is said that it fell because of the earthquake." she said

"Yes....??" we all said anxious to hear more

"I saw Riely, Karly, Erin and Kelly go and hack away at the tree at night and next morning it fell on the wall, the teacher's blame it on the earthquake

a couple weeks ago but they know what really happened that's why they don't let anybody go to the outer building's. If anybody went there they would

know exactly what happened, I mean it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened if you took a peep." she said

"Finally a good peice of gossip from Jenny. How long has it been?" she said

We all started laughing.

I checked my whatch.

"11:52 am. We have been walking for 2 hours" I announced

"1 and a half hour until we are there." Kyla said

The lasy hour and a half was short because we started talking about more intersting things that have been happening.

We set out thing's on the ground.

"We are here." Colin announced

We were in a big clearing that had lots of grass and flowers. There was a big patch of dirt that we would use as our firepit.

"Ok us guys will put up our tent while you girls _try _to put up your's." They said

"What does the girl's tent look like?" Kyla asked

"Same as the guy's." Dylan said

"Ok lets put them acros from each other, about 7 feet of space between them." I said

"Good idea now let's get to work." Johnny said

We took out the tent from the bag and started working. We knew we had to beat the guys.

After 45 minutes we were done and they were still working.

"Done." we said together

They turned thier heads towards the tent, then they huddeld up.

"You have to do the inside too." they said

"No problem." Brooke said and we got to work.

I took out my sleeping bag and placed it in the middle. All the other girls put theirs beside mine. Then we got our pillows out.

"So what do you think thier tent will look like in the end of the trip?" Brooke asked

"Like a pig stye. Their clothes are going to make the tallest mountains in history and cans of soda will be littered around thier tent." I said

"True." they said

Just before we put down the last pillow they finished.

"Done!" they yelled

We got out of our tent and looked at the outside of thier tent.

"Pretty good." Kyla said

"Wait we have to see the inside." I said

We unzipped thier tent and peered inside.

They looked at us with grins.

Thier sleeping bags were pulled out and strewn all around the tent and thier pillows were lost under it all.

"You guy's didn't even try." we said

"Yeah we did, they can't be next to each other or else it would be gay." Colin said

"Well anyways let's set up the campfire and change into our bathing suits." Jenny said

"And swim trunks." Joey said

"Yeah yeah what ever. Scince you guys win you get to got find wood and set it up." I said

"No scince we win you girls have to find firewood and set up the campfire while we change." the guy's said while smirking

"Fine." Brooke said

The boys high fived and we left thier tent.

"Ok here is the deal we go in pairs and we stay in the clearing. Everybody got that?"I said

They nodded.

"I will go with Brooke. Kyla you go with Jenny."

Brooke and I headed away from the tents and we started gathering wood.

"At least we don't have to start the fire." Brooke said

"Yeah." I grubmled

We soon got back to the fire area and Kyla and Jenny were waiting for us with a big pile of wood.

I knelt down.

"Brooke go with Jenny and get a bunch of fist sized rocks." I said in a captin's voise

"Yes sir." they said and salooted

They came back soon with a bunch or rocks and I set them in a big circle. Then we set the pieces of wood like a tee-pee.

"Done." we exclaimed and turned around with broad grins

We went back into our tent and changed into bikini's. We gabbed our towels and went outside to meet the boys.

"Let's go." Jenny said while picking up a rock and chucking it at the nearest tree

We all headed to the lake. It was 2:00 pm.

"Bomb's away!" Joey yelled and jumped into the lake.

We all jumped in.

I looked around. I saw Jenny, Brooke and Kyla having a splash fight and saw Colin, Johnny and Joey tackeling each other in the water. Were was Dylan?

As if answeing my question two hands grabbed my ancklesand pulled me underwater. I screamed.

I came up to the surface and so did Dylan laughing. I splashed him and swam towards my friends and joined in the splash fight. Joey came over to Jenny

and picked her up and threw her upinto the air and she came down in a splash.

She came up laughing.

"Ok it's going to get dark soon lets go back and change and start the campfire then we can tell scary stories." I said

They all agreed. We walked back to camp and changed and hung our bathing siuts on trees. The boys started the fire and I pulled out the marshmellows

and the sticks.

I stuck a mrshmellow on my stick and started roasting it.

"I have a scary story." Johnny said while sticking a marshmellow into the fire

"There once was a man called John. He was a a hiking instructor and went out with poeple to go hiking. One day he was assighned to do a night hike

in the mountains. He and a group of 4 women and 6 men started the hike into the wilderness. They started hiking a mile away from the base of the montain.

The men and women were chatting excitedly while John was worring." Johnny paused

"The men and women started hearing voises. They first started as whispers then grew louder. Then there was a buch of rustling in the leaves of the trees and

while everybodys attention was on that the last person in the line screamed. They looked back but he was gone. They kept on hiking, all of them were terrified.

Soon every few minutes each person was picked off and further up the trail thier bodies would be found with arms or legs, even heads that were gone." He stared

at each of us as if daring us to listen further.

"Soon there was olny John and a woman named Olivia who were left. They kept on hiking then they came up to a trench. There was no way to pass. They had to

go back." he stopped to pick his marshmellow off his stick and shove it into his mouth

We were all staring at him.

"Then these things started climbing up the trench. The scraping sounds were all John and Olivia could hear. Then it went silent. Mutants came up and started eating

John and Olivia. The end." he said calmly

By the end of his story I finished roasting 2 marshmellows because the others caught on fire. I got up and threw my last burnt mashmellow into the fire and stalked

off into the night. When I reached our tent I went in and changed and got into bed while the others stayed to listen to another story that was being told by Jenny.


	2. Chapter 2

I was between the two tents wondering which one was mine. I got into one of them and took off my sweatshirt and sweat pants. I was glad I decided to wear my pajamas under my clothes. I was wearing my short shorts that were black and white checkered and my solid black tank top. I slipped into the middle sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Later during the night I herd voices but I was not sure if I was asleep or not. It was not really voices more like a full on conversation between the boys.

"Do you think she is asleep?" Colin asked with a perky tone instead of a drowsy one

"I think she is totally out. I mean it is like one in the morning and she went to bed at like 11:00, while we were spying on the other girls." Dylan said in a voice that sounded like a smart Alec tone

"Dude poke her." Joey said

"I'd love to, she is freaking hot but what if she wakes up? She will flip out." Johnny said

"What the fuck should we do?" Colin asked in a loud voice

"Well if we leave her here then in the morning she will flip out and if we poke her and she wakes up she will flip out. If we pick her up and take her to her tent and she wakes up she will flip out and so will the other girls. Every option leads to flipping out." Joey said in a perplexed voice

"No really?" Dylan said sarcastically

"Well I was explaining the problem to the mentally ill, Dylan." Joey said smartly

"You just called me stupid." Dylan said loudly

"No really?" Joey said imitating Dylan's sarcastic voice

Even though I could not see anything it was extremely funny.

"You son of a fucking bitch! You want to fight!? Bring it shit head!" Dylan said in a loud thunderous voice

"But it is not a fair fight. I know better then to fight retarded bitches with shit for brains." Joey practically yelled

I herd the sound of a punch and then I herd a sound between a yelp and a growl.

"I am gonna beat you so much that your hollow head is going to cave in!" Joey said and I herd a loud punch

I assumed that Joey and Dylan were fighting.

"Shut the fuck up!" Johnny said

The boys kept on fighting.

"Colin you get Joey and I will get Dylan, hold them back and use all your strength." Johnny said in a rushed voice

Then as quickly as the punches started they ended. I guessed Johnny's plan succeded.

"Let go of me you fucking bastard! Or I will beat the shit out of you too." Joey yelled

"Johnny if you don't let go of me in the next three seconds I will…." Dylan said but Johnny quickly cut him off.

"You will what?" he said

"I will kick Niki." He said coldly

"You are bluffing." Johnny said but this time there was a note of fear in his voice

Then I herd a loud sound and guessed that Dylan headed butted Johnny.

I herd Johnny stumble away and crash on the ground. Then I herd another crash on the ground and guessed that Joey did the same to Colin.

Now all the guys were fighting.

Suddenly I realized that this was too real. I woke up from my half conious sleep.

I sat up and looked around. I was in the boy's tent and the boys were fighting around me. I got up and tried to stop Dylan from beating Johnny up but Joey and Colin came around to me.

"Hey no stopping the fight." They said in gruff tones and seized my arms

"Let go of me!" I screeched and for one second the fighting stopped and Johnny and Dylan's heads snapped in my direction but quickly they resumed fighting.

Gosh they were violent but I was not to worried, this has happened before except they never touched me.

Colin unzipped a backpack and took out two sturdy ropes while Joey was holding my arms behind my back in a sturdy grip.

"Stop it Joey this is getting to out of hand." I yelled over the other guy's fighting

"Sorry we have to do this but we are in the middle of an important fight." He said calmly

Dylan spun me around so Colin could tie my hands and ankles with the rope.

"Sorry is all you can fucking say!? It is just a fight! This is to extreme." I screamed

They laid me on the ground of the tent and went over to their stupid fight.

I just lay there totally helpless fighting off sleep.

Soon the fight started to slow down then stopped and all of them sat down laughing.

"Hello you fucking bastards over here!" I said

They all turned and looked at me.

"You tied her up?" Johnny asked angrily

"Yeah, had to she wanted to stop you guys from fighting and she could have gotten hurt and if we let her go then she would get the other girls." Colin said

"So you tied her up?" Dylan said each word as if unbelieving them

"It seemed logical at the time." Joey and Colin said while staring at their feet

"Well untie me!" I said annoyed at how dim whitted a boy could be.

Dylan and Colin came over to me and knelled down.

"What if we don't." they said in menacing voices

I growled at them.

"You will." I said in a stern voice

"You are right." They said and laughed

They rolled me over and untied my ankles then my hands. I quickly got up and lashed out at each of them and smacked them. They appeared to be unhurt by my slap but they seamed pissed.

"Now don't do that ever again." I hissed

I was just then thinking about going to sleep when I realized something really obvious. I turned around.

"Guys we were screaming and yelling all night and the girls did not even wake up." I said suddenly scared. I had a feeling that something was wrong.

They first looked confused but then it dawned on them that something was wrong.

"You are right, they don't have a light on, they aren't talking. As far as I've herd they haven't even woken up." Johnny said

"Surprise." Said a cat like voice outside

"Oh my gosh!" I squeaked

"Fuck! Who is out there?" Joey yelled

We went outside and saw 10 men. Well they weren't all men. It ranged from 14 to about 25 year olds.

"Who the fuck are you shit heads." Dylan yelled clearly unconvinced by their numbers.

Then quickly a fight broke out. Punches were flying through the air and kicks too.

Three 14 and 15 year olds ganged up on me, seeing I was the weakest one. One of them kicked out at my legs causing me to fall. I tried getting back up only to get smashed on the ground again.

Then they were on me like tackle football. One was holding my legs down while another was practically sitting on my stomach holding my arms down. The last one, the 15 year old saw he was not needed here and went to fight the others.

"Get off of me!" I yelled

The one on top of me chuckled.

I tried squirming out of his grasp but his hands were like iron.

"I don't think so princess." He whispered

Pretty soon we were defeated. Men had my friend's hands behind their backs. I even saw my four girl friends they were gagged and shoved forward to keep on walking.

I was brought up to my feet and forced to walk like my friends except I could not walk with my friends. We were far behind the rest of the men and my friends. The 2 guys who caught me were walking behind me. I was thankful that I was not gagged or tied up.

It was cold and all I was wearing was my pajamas and my bra and underwear. I had my flip flops on so that was a plus.

The 14 year olds were right behind me. I decided I could not risk running. It was a pitch black night and I could trip and fall or smash into a tree.

I could hear the boys behind me talking to one another.

"We found quite a few of them." Said the first one with a throaty voice that was attractive

"Yeah, the boys can be made into black jackets." Said the second one with a low voice

"The girls are really pretty, especially the one we caught." Said the first one

"They will be pretty young maids." The second one said

"Naw they won't be maids, Capricorn will just keep them around the village free to roam until they are like 15. Then they will start to be maids." The first one said happily

"So we have got about 2 or 3 years with them, then they will busy." The second one exclaimed while flipping his long brown hair from his eyes.

"Who are you guys?" I asked curiously

"Your worst nightmare." One of them said

I turned around.

"What are your guy's problem?" I asked irritated

"Keep walking." They said and turned me around and pushed me a little

After an hour of tiring walking we finally came up to a road and met up with the other 8 guys and my friends. There were 2 big black Hummer H1's parked in front of us.

The men got in and pulled my friends in too. There was no more room in the cars so me and the 2 guys have to wait there until they send another car.

Great. Heavy sarcasm

Now that the other men were not around they started to have fun with their prey.

One of the boys grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"Hey there want to have some fun?" he said menacingly

I tried to get out of his grasp but he just tightened his grip.

The other one stood tauntingly in front of me. I was indeed the shorter of the 2. The one in front of me reached out and put a few strands of my hair behind my ear.

They 2 boys were in fact attractive. The one behind me has long dark shaggy brown hair and really dark brown eyes and tannish skin.

The one in front of me has light chocolate brown hair and fair skin with dark ocean blue eyes. They had simple looks that added up to attractive.

"Don't touch me." I growled

I then wrenched my arm out of the guy's grip and jammed it into his stomach then ran. I ran as fast as I could. Each gasp of air I took in felt like fire in my lungs. I wondered if my lungs would crumble up into ashes. Every time my feet touched the ground it felt like fists were punching aggressively into my heels, but I would never stop.

The cool windless night was biting at my bare arms and legs. The moon was hidden behind big puffs of dark grey clouds that threatened to rain. I was not aware of my self slowing down but finally I stopped. All I could hear was my labored panting and fast footsteps.

I felt 2 arms around my waist but I just dealt with it. I was to tired, I could not believe I was even standing.

"Give up?" one of them asked me

"Yes." I said truly defeated but not for long I said in my head.

A while later the Hummer came back and we got in the back seats. I sat in the middle of the 2 and fell fast asleep.

I woke up in the arms of one of the 2 boys that caught me. It was still dark. Around 3:30 in the morning. He walked into a church with blood red walls. All the other men had my friends except they were standing in front of the men.

When I came in with the guy holding me and the other guy behind him all of my friends heads turned our way. I saw fear on all of the girls faces and anger on the guys faces.

He stood next to one of the men and in front of that man was Dylan.

"You can put me down now." I said as I looked at Dylan

He put me down and I was standing in front of him.

There was a man sitting in a black leather chair in the church. He looked to be in his late 30's.

"So you guys brought me new black jackets to be and new pretty maids to be. Good." He said

He got up and walked up to each one of us and examined us. He looked at Brooke, Kyla, Jenny up and down. He appeared to be satisfied with what he was seeing. Then he looked at Johnny, Joey, Colin and Dylan. He was even happier that he had more boys and they were all fit and healthy.

He then looked at me. I was pretty, my friends told me that I was absolutely to die for. My hair, eyes, skin and body were perfect.

He looked into my eyes and I could see that he was happy with us.

"Well no, I think the girls will also be black jackets too. It is better that way." Capricorn said

The rain that threatened to pour half an hour ago started to drench the place from top to bottom. As the rain dropped with hard pitter patters Capricorn returned to his chair.

"The one question that remains is what do we do with them and were do we keep them?" Capricorn asked

"Sir I think that we should place each one of them with one of your men, and that man has to teach them the ways of being a black jacket. How to steal, kill, use a weapon or burn a house." Said the boy behind me

"Excellent idea but what if they do not do what they are being taught?" Capricorn asked

"We first give them the chance to do it with out force, then if they do not do it then we will have to beat them." He said smugly as if enjoying inflicting pain on others.

"I like it. That way we have more female black jackets and male black jackets." Capricorn said while staring at me

"Now the burden of to decide which one goes to which of my men." Capricorn said as if he already knew

"Cockerel will be with Dylan. Basta will be with Johnny. Flatnose will teach Colin, and Vincent will instruct Joey." Capricorn said while flicking a piece of imaginary flint off of his burgundy colored suit.

"Now for the girls. Jenny will be with Paul." Capricorn announced

Paul looked to be 17 with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Brooke will be learning from Ash." Ash was 15 with black hair and very dark brown beady eyes.

"Kyla will be paired with Matt." A 14 year old came up to her. He had dull red hair and pool blue eyes.

"Now I have decided that Niki will be with 2 of my boys and will live in a new house with 3 bed rooms. Max and Chris you guys are assigned with Niki. Take care of her I have bright hopes for her future." He said as if he had already peered into my future

I realized that the two boys that caught me were my tutors.


End file.
